


my love, asra.

by mariahiraya



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), asra moans, very short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariahiraya/pseuds/mariahiraya
Summary: the apprentice comes home, gravely missing asra.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 38





	my love, asra.

"asra~ " a soft voice called out, echoing inside the shop. she just got back from the palace, with a surprise in hand. her eyes glinted with mischief, eyes darting around to search for her lover. she held a basket, covered in a thick layers of silk. she walked towards the smell of scented candles in the backroom.

she was welcomed by the magician, a smile carved into his lips. "hey ___, welcome back! how did the meeting go? wait, what are you holding- " before asra could ask about the basket, ___ placed it on the table in a haste and jumped at him.

asra gasps in surprise, as the female tackled him on the floor, hands around his neck. "i miss you so much, oh my god." she peppered him with kisses, as asra burst into a fit of giggles.

"___! o-oh my god!" he tried to struggle, believe him he truly did try, but gave up eventually. he carefully placed both of his hands in her cheeks, resulting into both of them, staring intensely at each other.

asra's face softens, "i missed you too." he smiled, before placing his lips in hers. before asra could even pull back, mc swiftly slide her hands behind his head, kissing him more passionately this time.

the magician let out a loud moan.

his cheeks flushed, attempting to make an excuse. faust snickered, slithering away from the scene before they could see anything they'll regret.

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually a request from tumblr several months ago ! this was unfinished yeah, and i decided to share it here. just a short fluff. i'm not rlly good at writing and i tried, and i dont rlly write anymore, hope u enjoyed this nevertheless !! let me know what u think even its short haha i apprecitae it ! the basket originally contains some pups or the asra's favorite bread.


End file.
